Fuckin Perfect
by Mumucow xD
Summary: Essa drabble é uma prenda minha e da Sun para nossa querida Ivys que faz anos hoje, te adoramos. A drabble é baseiada no dueto que Kurt e Blaine cantam com o mesmo titulo da fic, tudo aquilo que passaram para chegarem onde estão.


Titulo: Fuckin' Perfect

Autoras: Mumucow e Sun

Beta : Nós mesmas, então sejam gentis.

Aviso: Relação homem x homem. Você foi avisado!

Fic prenda de aniversario para Ivys que é nossa beta amada, leitora chata e mamãe (no caso da Mumucow) e melhor amiga sempre. Ivys você sempre está aqui quando precisamos e nós sempre estaremos aqui por você.

Eu estou postando porque a Mumucow está na casa da prima arrumando os últimos preparativos para o baile em que ela vai arrasar! A música da fic e Fuckin' Perfect da Pink, quem assiste glee já deve ter visto a performance deles com essa música, mas mesmo para quem já viu recomendo procurar no youtube Glee- Perfect (full perfomance with Klaine Scenes) E lindo :3

Enjoy it.

* * *

Made a wrong turn

Once or twice

Dug my way out

Blood and fire

Kurt

Sempre fui mal-entendido, toda a gente me julgava, normalmente por minhas roupas, maneira de andar ou mover, até minha voz, desde sempre foi assim, passei pelos piores momentos, fui maltratado, todos criticavam.

Bad decisions

That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Meu pai sempre me protegeu e apoiou, mostrei para todos eles que sou mais forte do que pensam, lhes provei meu talento, tudo aquilo que eu sou e poderei ser.

Mistreated

Misplaced, missunderstood

Consegui ser um dos finalistas de NYADA, mas com tantos obstáculos pelo caminho, acabei mudando para a Dalton e lá encontrei algo perfeito, uma escola com intolerância zero ao bullying, mais perfeito ainda foi o quem encontrei dentro dessa escola, Blaine.

Miss know it, it's all good

It didn't slow me down

Acabei voltando para a Mckinley, e quando eu não pensava que o Blaine poderia ser mais perfeito ele o foi mais uma vez e se mudou também para a Mckinley.

Mistaken

Always second guessing

Underestimated

Look I'm still around

Sei que por vezes ele também tem os seus maus momentos mas eu vou estar sempre lá para ele, somos perfeitos um para o outro, derrubaremos todos os obstáculos e mais alguns.

Pretty pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Quando olho para o lado sei que ele sempre estará lá e ele confirma-se isso ainda mais ou tocar com os seus lábios nos meus.

Pretty pretty please

If you ever ever feel

Like you're nothing

You're fucking perfect to me

Blaine

Minha vida era boa, não tinha muito do que reclamar. Meus pais sempre me aceitaram e apoiaram, estudava em uma boa escola, tinha bons amigos e cantava. Claro, meu irmão era um idiota, mas essa é uma historia para outra hora.

You're so mean

When you talk

About yourself

You're wrong

Mas onde eu estava? Há sim.. Não sentia falta de nada, tive algumas paixões, achei que algumas durariam, mas todas passaram. Teve uma vez em que levei os Warblers para GAP pra cantar pra um dos vendedores, de quem eu gostava. Acabou como um sonho bom em que você e empurrado para o chão, mas eu tive alguém ao meu lado e foi isso que importou.

Change the voices

In your head

Make them like you instead

Logo depois disso descobri que o alguém que ficara ao meu lado também sentia algo por mim. É difícil de admitir, eu também gostava dele, mas não era bem, solido. Eu flertava, brincava e de certo modo sempre gostei de saber que ele estaria ali. Mas eu tive medo, estava confuso.

So complicated

Look how we are making

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

Só que nada acontece como o esperado, e isso não foi diferente. Estávamos lamentando a perca de um membro genuíno dos Warblers, o doce... Quando o chão sumiu dos meus pés, o mundo saiu de foco e eu somente conseguia olhar pra ele, ouvi-lo... Estava ali, tão doce, puro, inocente, com olhos azuis e voz de anjo. Aquele a quem eu resistira a quem eu rejeitara aquele a quem agora eu via estar perdidamente apaixonado.

It's enough

I've done all I can think of

I've chased down all my demons

I see you do the same

Foi ao som de blackbird que meu coração venceu minha razão, e me mostrou ele. O verdadeiro Kurt Hummel, o que eu sempre quis e relutei em aceitar. Agora eu o queria, precisava dele, e o conquistei.

Pretty pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Nosso relacionamento como todos, teve seus altos e baixos, teve ciúmes, brigas, risadas, conversas serias... E nossa primeira vez, a primeira vez de ambos. E se é possível amar mais, foi isso que aconteceu. Aquele menino com rosto angelical, pele de porcelana e sorriso perfeito, me conquistou, me transformou e me amou de volta.

Pretty pretty please

If you ever ever feel

Like you're nothing

You're fucking perfect to me

* * *

Então, merecemos reviews? Se sim deixe um review explicando o porquê, se não deixe um review explicando o porque ;b


End file.
